1. Field
A touch sensor assembly for household appliances and a door including the same are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, touch sensor assemblies are used for household appliances and may include electrostatic capacitance sensors or sensors using a resistance cell, etc. Such sensors sense a user's touches, and perform a signal processing for operation of household appliances. Steel, an exterior member coated to have feeling of steel, or glass has been widely used for an exterior member, and a touch sensor assembly has been developed to easily recognize a touch when a user touches a surface of such an exterior member.
Refrigerators are household appliances for storing food in inner storage spaces at low temperatures. The refrigerator is configured to store stored food in an optimum state by cooling an inside thereof using chill air generated by heat exchanging with a refrigerant which circulates a refrigeration cycle. The inside of the refrigerator may be divided into a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment, and a storage member, such as a shelf, a drawer, and a basket, is provided in the inside of the refrigerator compartment and/or the freezer compartment. The refrigerator and the freezer compartments are covered by doors. The refrigerator may be classified according to arrangement of the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment and a shape of the door.
Recently, refrigerators which include improved exteriors and various comfort systems according to trends toward gentrification and multifunction are commercialized. For example, refrigerators of which exterior members which constitute exteriors thereof are formed of steel, glass, or a material which is formed by being coated with a glass-like material and which include displays and operation systems having various structures for easy user manipulation have been developed. A refrigerator developed based on above technique is disclosed in the Korean Patent No. 10-0634365, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.